Konoha High
by Sasusaku625
Summary: Summary sucks. Five girls in a different school meet five boys that are almost total opposites. They each develop relationships at different rates. What if the boys find about the girls past? Will they hate them? The girls carry the boys on the ride of their lives. And they return the favour.Rated T for language. Sasusaku,Naruhina,Nejiten,Kibaino,Shikatema,Suigkar


SS625: Hey guys what's up! This is my first story and I'm kind of an amateur in the story writing category but I will do my best and Naruto would you do the disclaimer please?

Naruto: Sure Sasusaku! Sasusaku doesn't own Naruto just this plot!

SS625: Thanks now on with the story!

"Normal talking"

'Thinking'

Girls POV

Poke

Poke

Poke

"Sakuuuuura"

"Sakuuuuura"

"Sakura!"

Sakura's head shot up from her pillow only to collide with another head. "Ow! Tenten what the hell are you doing in my room?" The girl in question mentally cringed under the glare Sakura was giving her. "Um, Anko called us all down for breakfast." With that said Tenten fled out of Sakura's room. Sakura looked down on her pillow longingly but did NOT want to face the wrath of Anko, so she went to her bathroom and splashed her face with water to wake herself up. She peered into her mirror. Emerald eyes stared back. A lock of pink hair fell into her face and she pushed it back into place. She went downstairs and found that she was the last one there. She took a seat beside Tenten and sent her a glare to show that she had not forgotten or forgived waking her up. They looked at Anko with confusion in her eyes. "What's up Anko?" Anko looked at her then Tenten then at the three other girls seated at the table Hinata, Temari and Ino. "Your parents are going on a work trip to America so you will be moving to another mansion near the school I teach at so that I can keep an eye on you". She paused for this to register in the seventeen year olds heads. "I woke you up this early so you could start packing. Go start now." The five girls each went to their rooms and packed their suitcases. At noon they met in Sakura's room. "Why do you guys always meet in my room?" groaned Sakura. "Cause your room is the biggest Forehead." Emerald eyes glared at sky blue ones. "Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted. The said girl flipped her platinum blond hair and smirked at Sakura. "Guess what my dear friends, we are going to a new school and that means new clothes which means we're going shopping!" "No way!" shouted Sakura, Tenten and Temari. "Oh come on you know I always get my way" Ino pouted. "Yeah just come on" said Hinata, who felt she must add to the conversation.(Hinata only stutters when there are new people around her like a certain blond boy she's going to meet ha-ha)"But-But" "But nothing the Princess always gets her way" "Why me!" Tenten shouted. "Girls! The moving truck is here, grab your bags and let's hit the road!" Anko shouted from downstairs. The girls rushed to their rooms and grab their bags while Sakura just dragged her bags down three flights of stairs and threw them in a moving truck still angry of having to go to the shopping mall. She hoped they had a Forever 21 store in it because no way in hell she was going in a girly girl store other than Forever 21 or a cafe. They all put their bags neatly in two moving trucks as the men helped them. "Aren't we going to need the furniture?" Temari asked. "Nope there is already furniture in the one we are using" Anko replied. "Hey Forehead" Ino called. "What Ino-pig" Sakura called back just getting in her red Viper. "Aren't you forgetting something?" "Like what?" Sakura asked. "Let me give you a hint, meow, woof." "Shit" Sakura cursed and in a flash of pink, red and black she disappeared. A few seconds later she appeared with two wriggling black bundles under her arms. She climbed into her car and glanced at her companions. One was a shiny coated black small puppy, a rare one her father got for her with glistening big apple green eyes that she called Justice, her tail just a long, furry blur. Her other passenger was similar and unnoticeably smaller. A cat with black fur that made sure her coat was glistening with darker eyes than her energetic friend, a darker shade of forest green called Jubilee that her mother sent her. Sakura loved them with all her heart and did not spoil them. Yes they got things fit for a queen's pet but careful not to let Justice's wide puppy dog eyes, touching her with velvety soft paws begging and Jubilee's purring and rubbing against Sakura's leg with her smooth velvety fur, nope she never fell for it, except maybe when they got so adorable she can't resist them and give them a sweet titbit. She got them for her birthday. When they arrived in red packaging with holes in the box she was confused and tore it open and was glomped by two bundles of fur on her legs. When she finally got them off she saw beautiful green eyes stare back at her own and made them out to be animals, later as a kitten and a puppy .They were inseparable. She directed her gaze back to her car and started it, Tenten and Hinata's Mercedes following closely behind. They drove about twenty miles then Anko, who was in front the moving truck stopped. The girls parked and looked around them while Anko instructed the moving guys. The mansion was two stories higher than their last one. They weren't surprised. Their families were filthy rich, rich enough to give them seven million dollars as their monthly allowance but their parents knew better than that. They have seen the snotty boastful rich kids and were not blinded by their riches. They wanted their angelic daughters to have a personality along with their beauty. They told them not to tell their classmates that they were rich, they would just want them for their money and their beauty. They scanned the neighbourhood but they noticed that apart from theirs, only one was close to their size. They were very close to each other but a tree separated the mansions and the branches spread so there was a branch to every bedroom(Ironic isn't it, it will be useful info in the future ,with that in mind let's continue!). Anko smiled at the neighbouring mansion and the girls guessed that she knew someone special in that house/mansion. They went in it and found the mansion familiar. They turned to Anko with questioning gazes. Anko grinned and said "This mansion you stayed in as kids when your parents went to their first trip without you." She closed her eyes and sighed, opened them again only to find the girls scampering up their rooms. Sakura reached hers first. Even in her childhood she wasn't too fond of bright colours except for dark pink. She couldn't hate her natural hair colour, even though it was light not dark. There were four small daggers in her bag and she took them out and a sign and used them to put the sign on the door. The sign had a skull with a bow on the side of its head, red in colour. All girls had one. Tenten's bow is pink, Hinata's is purple, Temari's was blue and Ino's was yellow. Tenten's and Temari's room were not much different from Sakura's, being the three tomboys of the group. Ino's was pale purple (not lavender) and Hinata's was orange. They girls finished packing and went to explore the house\mansion. It brought back fond memories. When they were finished they all sat back on the couch. Temari was watching Ino's face wondering if she remembered that she was supposed to carry them to the mall. Ino's face lit up. Crap. She remembered. She looked at Tenten and wondered if she noticed. She did too because her face was white and so was Sakura's. Sakura was just stroking Jubilee and now she was gripping her hard and the poor cat was screeching for dear life. Ino and Hinata exchanging knowing glances and smirked at the terrified girls (A\N Yeah I know Hinata and smirking together does NOT go in one sentence but I'm gonna make her almost like the others). Ino grabbed Temari and Tenten and Hinata grabbed Sakura and pushed them Ino's car and drove up to a HUGE mall. Ino looked at it and her jaw dropped to the ground. Hinata's eyes were wide and her pearl eyes were popping. The others groaned. They were in for a long day. Several hours later or what felt like days for the non-shoppers they came out of the mall hands free. If you were wondering why they would not have bags in their hands when the pearl eyed and the sky blue eyed girls were total shopping freaks but with their beautiful faces they could not escape fan boys and the boys saw five damsels in distress (More like three) and help them out for just a kiss on the cheek. After the boys finally left they drove off and went home. They sat down exhausted while Tenten went and found a movie till it got dark. Anko told them to go to bed when it was eleven. (A/N Yeah I go to my bed at 9:30 but I don't go to sleep until twelve but you have to forgive me, I'm only thirteen! ) They closed their eyes and went to sleep wondering how their new school is going to turn out for them.

A\N Please I am begging you no flames/ bad comments. What I need from you is suggestions how I can make it better and I know my grammar is bad but I just turned into a teen (my birthday is March 27, one day before sakura's whoo hoo!) and just started high school. So I'm doing my best and if my best is not good enough for you I advise that you do not continue reading this story. That's all for now folks and I'm getting a whole load of tests so I'm not gonna update for a long time. So the longest time I can update is about six months. Oh and I'm gonna only use the Naruto characters for the beginning for each chappie and they are the ones from the show so they are going to have ninjutsu and some new ones I made up. For example Ninja art: Sword Control Jutsu! Which is gonna be used if the sword is too heavy for the person to carry and they use chakra to control it and yes I know this is long and this is what I do for fun when I don't have anything else to do. I know it is short but you wouldn't believe how many pages I used. Chao or however you spell it. Bye!


End file.
